Ta photo
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand Sirius se rapelle...


Ta photo

**Ta photo**

**- - -**

Sirius Black regarda la photo de Lily et James qu'il tenait dans la main puis ferma les yeux. Il fut emporté quelques années en arrière.

- - - - - - -

- Patmol, je crois que je perds mon temps à la harceler... Tu sais, elle ne viendra jamais vers moi. Je crois que j'ai fini par le comprendre.

James Potter soupira puis posa sa tête entre ses mains sur la table de la salle commune. Sirius ne dit rien.

- Tu crois qu'elle me déteste autant qu'elle le dit ?

- ...

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- James... pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ?

- Je vais très bien.

- James...

- Tu crois qu'elle me haït ?

- ...

- Quand tu ne réponds pas c'est pire, Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas, James. Je ne sais pas.

- ...

- Pleure pas...

- Je ne pleure pas !

- Très drôle.

L'animagus cerf renifla et se retira des bras réconfortants de son meilleur ami.

- James.

- Oui ?

- Mademoiselle rousse en vue...

- Oh, merde !

James se leva précipitemment mais ne put s'enfuir car il se retrouva directement face à Lily. Très proche de Lily... trop proche de Lily.

- Evans.

- James.

Sirius sourit. Il savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Peut-être finalement que tout n'était pas perdu... James toussota.

- Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir...

- Ecoute... oublie ça, d'accord ?

- Tu l'as oublié toi ?

- ...

Sirius devait bien reconnaître que Lily Evans avait de la répartit. Il aurait sûrement dû s'éclipser mais il n'en fit rien. Il était trop curieux.

- Tu l'as oublié ? répéta Lily.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as répondu.

- Oh.

- Je n'arrive jamais à oublier.

- ...

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Sirius, juste à se regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, James...

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles James ?

- Parce que j'aime bien.

- Tu as pourtant dit que tu détestais mon prénom, une fois.

- Je sais très bien mentir, sourit la jeune fille.

- Tu me trouves crétin, imbus de moi-même et prétentieux aussi...

- Je sais. J'ai dit ça une fois.

- Même plusieurs.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais tout le monde peut se tromper, non ?

- Pardon ?!

Sirius connaissait trop James pour ne pas remarquer cette surprise dans sa voix.

- Je disais que je m'étais peut-être trompée...

- Peut-être ?

- Sûrement.

- Oh.

- Tu as pleuré ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant ses yeux.

- Pas à cause de toi.

- Je n'aurai pas eu la prétention de le croire.

- Je sais... _Toi_ tu n'es pas prétentieuse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle préféra regarder ailleurs et son regard tomba sur celui de Sirius qui lui sourit.

- James ?

- Hum ?

- Tu... Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ?

Le sourire de Sirius augmenta encore. Mais James resta de marbre.

- Non.

- Oh euh... C'est pas grave... je... salut !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'attendait que ça pourtant !_ Sirius ne comprenait plus rien.

- Lily, attends !

La jeune fille s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. James la rejoint et la força à le regarder.

- Lily... tu pleures ?

- Pas à cause de toi.

- Bien sûr.

Elle renifla.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait... je suis crétin, non ?

- Un peu.

- Et tu... tu es quand même toujours d'accord pour... pour ce que tu m'as demandé ?

- Oui.

James sourit de toutes ses dents et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr Lily, bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi !

Elle s'aggripa à son cou et le regarda dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- James... je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ma Lily. Je t'aime tellement !

Lily sourit et s'approcha encore de ses lèvres. James l'empêcha de l'embrasser.

- Sirius, Sirius ! Prends-nous en photo !

James était tout fou. Lily rit et embrassa son amoureux alors que Sirius appuyait sur l'appareil.

- - - - -

Sirius Black essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et glissa la photo dans l'enveloppe. Il prit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre pour continuer sa lettre.

_Tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours dit que la vengeance était un poison. Et puis un jour, je l'ai avalé. Mais je ne veux pas le recracher, Harry. Parce que j'aimais ton père... et que j'aimais ta mère. Parce que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans eux... Parce que je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde en sachant que celui qui a éteint la prunelle de leurs yeux et tué le sourire sur leurs lèvres y vit encore._

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Peter avait agi ainsi, Harry. Le jour de la mort de ton père, quand je l'ai retrouvé dans cette ruelle, je ne respirais plus que pour le tuer. Mais j'ai vu ses yeux, Harry. Juste ses yeux. Et ça m'a destabilisé. Parce qu'ils brillaient comme avant, comme quand nous étions encore... Comme quand il regardait ton père. Et il a suffit de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour qu'il m'échappe. Même l'amitié meurt un jour, Harry. Mais elle ne donne pas de la poussière. Juste un souvenir. Ce qui me trouble c'est que je ne sais pas quand celle de Peter pour nous est morte..._

ll écrivit sa dernière lettre pour Harry. Parce qu'il savait que pour lui c'était bientôt fini. Il entendait James l'appeler toutes les nuits... et demain peut-être le rejoindrait-il.

_Oh oui, demain peut-être le reverrait-il. James..._

Il avait déjà trop attendu.


End file.
